


He Lied

by barakitten



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakitten/pseuds/barakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic woke up everyday and rolled over, expecting to see the beautiful face of his first and only love, his rock, his anchor, his fiance. Only recently established, of course. Though, he got used to doing this everyday for the past four years, and was prepared to do it for the next four, and the next. But then he was lied to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Lied

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my first attempts at writing something like this. Criticism is much appreciated cx Thanks for reading.

     It was so hard for him to wake up and face the day.

Facing the many rainstorms that Michigan had to offer, facing friends with pity hidden in their eyes, facing life itself. Recently, doing this all on his own seemed to make things worse. Vic woke up everyday and rolled over, expecting to see the beautiful face of his first and only love, his rock, his anchor, his fiance. Only recently established, of course. Though, he got used to doing this everyday for the past four years, and was prepared to do it for the next four, and the next. But then he was lied to.

     Kellin and Vic met in high school, accidentally spilling paint on each other in senior art class. Apologizing profusely and getting bathroom passes, the two were giggling messes as they stumbled into the boys restroom down the hall. They cleaned the splatters off of each other while they exchanged numbers. And that’s where it began for the two.

The days melted into weeks and eventually months, and then graduation came along, much too early for the pair. By then, they had begun to call each other by the term, “boyfriends” and all of their friends were much too happy over the couple’s puppy love. It was a great time, arranging colleges and living quarters. The couple years of college blurred together when they both admitted to the other that neither of them actually wanted to go through even more schooling. So, still together, they rented an apartment in the city and got reasonable jobs. It was all amazing and loving until that night.

     You see, love is different for everyone.

Some people fall in love with many people; not really ever stable. They float along with a broken heart and accept their fate. Others might be like bungee jumpers; going through with the adrenaline and loving until their heart couldn’t anymore, and then springing back up to normality. There are few that fall in love once, and only once. They love with all of their being, truly destined to be one of the forever couples. There are the ones that never experience the feeling of being in love, they just don’t have enough in them to give to another person. Those are the sad ones, but you just can’t change it.

     The two men were one of the rare forever couples. They loved each other so deeply you could sense it when you walked into a room inhabited by the two. The looks they shared, the small touches, even just the way they naturally gravitated toward the other; it was beautiful. If the two were even in the same room, you could just _tell_.

     That brings us to _the night_.

The night Kellin lied and Vic lost everything he once was and ever will be. It was just one simple lie, making Vic’s world spin out of control as he faced the consequences of what never will be again. They will never marry, never adopt beautiful children, never see each other in old age, never have their fifth anniversary, never spend another Valentine’s day together, never even _be together_ , never again.

     Instead, Vic is left with a voicemail and an empty place in his heart.

“Hey Vic! I just got off work, but there’s a traffic jam up ahead so I’ll be a bit late tonight. But as soon as I get home, we’ll watch movies and cuddle, yeah? I promise. Love you.”

     His promise was broken, he lied, he never made it home.

Instead, he’s now a slab of shiny granite standing tall in a graveyard.


End file.
